Kumpulan Drabble and Ficlet Wonkyu
by NoviCho
Summary: CHAP 7 IS UP /Hanya sekumpulan drabble wonkyu. selamat membaca :)
1. My Beautiful Kyunnie

Title : My Beautiful Kyunnie

Cast : Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Rate : T

Genre :

Warning : BL, maybe typos juga

Summary :

Gak ada summary-summaryan hahaha

**IF U DON'T LIKE JUST LEAVE THIS FANFIC!**

**~WONKYU~**

"Hyungieee" teriaakkk seorang namja manis berumur 5 tahun kepada namja tampan yang berumur 7 tahun  
"Ne kyunnie. Ada apa?" Sahut sang namja tampan kepada kyuhyun aka kyunnie  
"Kyunnie mau celita cama ciwon hyung" kata kyuhyun dengan semangat menggebu-gebu kepada siwon  
"Memangnya kyunnie mau cerita apa,eoh?" Tanya siwon  
"Begini,tadi kan waktu istilahat cekolah kyunnie main di taman eh,ternyata minnie menghampilin kyunnie dan langcung cium pipi cama bibil kyunnie. Teluc kyunnie bilang kalau minnie gak boleh cium-cium kyunnie nanti ciwong hyung marah. Gitu deh celitanya" cerita kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang berubah-ubah seperti sekarang dia mempoutkan bibrnya imut siwon yang tidak tahan pun langsung mengecup singkat bibir kyuhyun

CUP!

"Aicchh hyungie" kesal kyuhyun namun semburat pink langsung menjalar ke pipinya  
"Hehehe hyung kan gemas sama kyu abis kyu imut sama cantik sih" kata siwon dengan senyum manisnya menunjukkan 2 dimple yang bertengger indah di pipinya  
"Ichh kyunnie tampan bukan cantik"  
"Shirreo kyunnie itu cantik kalo tampan itu siwon hyung. Terus kalo dua-duanya yang tampan memang siapa yang akan jadi istri hyung,eoh?" Tanya siwon dan tidak lupa ketinggalan he's smirk #omonawondad  
"Kyunnie yang akan jadi ictli siwon hyung" jawab kyuhyun  
"Nah,kalo begitu kyunnie itu cantik"  
"Gitu yah,maca cih hyung. Teman-teman kyunnie juga bilang kalo kyunnie itu cantik bukan tampan" sahut kyuhyun dengan tampang seriusnya  
"Memang kyunnie ditakdirkan cantik bukan tampan"  
"Okelah, kyunnie itu cantik gak mau tampan"  
"Hehehe bagus itu namanya kyunnie hyung. Saranghae my cute baby kyu"  
"Nado calanghae ciwonnie hyung"

END

Hei I'm back dengan membawa ff  
Mian belum bisa lanjutin ff yg lain  
Ini aja dapet ide pas masih di kampus  
Insya allah pasti dilanjut kok soalnya belum ada niat buat hiatus

Sekian cuap2nya DON'T FORGET TO RCL :)


	2. Pergi Tamasya Bersama Siwon Hyung

Tittle : Pergi Tamasya Bersama Siwon Hyung

Cast :

Cho kyuhyun

Choi siwon

And others cast u will find it !

Rate : T

Genre : romance, drama and little hurt

Warning : BL

**IF U DON'T LIKE JUST LEAVE THIS FANFIC**

Chibi wonkyu story!

Pagi hari di kediaman cho sedang mengalami keributan. Siapakah gerangan yang sudah membuat keributan di pagi buta, ternyata oh ternyata yang membuat keributan adalah si bungsu keluarga cho yaitu kyuhyun ternyata kyuhyun menangis hanya karena tidak menemukan baju yang sama dengan siwon. Yah memang kemarin dua bocah kecil berbeda umur ini berbelanja baju bersama para orang tua yang pada akhirnya malah membeli baju couple agar bisa di pakai untuk pergi tamasya bersama siwon

"hikss...baju...hiksss...kyunnie hilang...huweeee" isak tangis tadipun berubah menjadi sebuah tangisan yang keras

"cup...cup...cup kyunnie nanti eomma cari ne kalau sekarang gak bisa sayang" ucap eomma cho sambil menenangkan anak bungsu nya yang manisnya melebihi gula #apadah

"hikss...tapi...kyunnie mau...hiksss...pelgi tamacya belcama ciwonnie hyung"

"iya,iya eomma tau tapi kan sekarang sudah jam 9 pagi kalau cari bajunya sekarang yang ada nanti kyunnie malah kesiang nanti nya"

"chilleo...hikss pokoknya kyunnie haluc pakai baju yang cama ciwonnie hyung. Ciwon hyung juga janji sama kyunnie bakal makai baju yang cama"

Kyuhyun pun bersikeras ingin memakai baju yang sama dengan siwon dan malah membuat eomma cho kerepotan sendiri. Apalagi sekarang si sulung cho tidak ada kakak kyuhyun yaitu ryeowook pagi-pagi dia sudah hilang katanya ingin ketemu sama suami masa depan a.k.a yesung. Huh benar-benar menggemaskan dua bocah ini

"tapi sayang eomma belum bisa mencarinya sekarang soalnya eomma harus ngurus kyunnie dulu setelah itu banyak lagi pekerjaan yang belum eomma kerjakan"

"hikss...eomma tidak...hikss...cayang cama kyunnie" tuh kan baru aja kata itu ada di pikiran eomma cho sekarang sudah di ucapkan sendiri sama anaknya ini kalau saja dia tidak menangis mungkin eomma cho sudah mengigit pipi chubby anaknya ini

"annyeong" ucap seseorang yang menyembulkan kepalanya di kamar kyuhyun

"ah siwonnie masuklah,nak" ucap eomma cho yang langsung bernafas lega melihat kehadiran siwon karena dia pikir pasti kyuhyun akan luluh dengan siwon

"loh kyunnie kenapa menangis?" tanya siwon yang langsung khawatir melihat pujaan hatinya menangis

"hikss...ciwonnie hyung...baju couple...hikss...kyunnie hilang" adu kyuhyun yang masih saja menangis sesenggukkan

"oh maksud kyunnie ini ya. Mian ne kemarin siwon hyung lupa mengasihkan bajunya sama kyunnie ya jadinya tertinggal deh" ucap siwon panjang lebar. Ya memang sebenarnya baju couplean kyuhyun itu tertinggal di tas belanja siwon

"cini,cini mana bajunya kyunnie mau pake" ucap kyuhyun yang langsung semangat mendengar baju coupleannya ternyata tidak hilang

"baiklah kalau gitu ahjumma tinggal dulu ya"

"sini siwon hyung yang makein bajunya ya" ucap siwon dan langsung membuka bungkus baju tersebut sesaat siwon terdiam sebentar bukan apa-apa karena sekarang dia suguhkan pemandangan yang membuat dirinya berhasil terdiam yang dada putih kyuhyun yang sekarang terekspos karena kyuhyun hanya memakai handuk sebatas pinggang saja

Chup!

What siwon mencium dada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang kesal pun segera memukul kepala siwon menggunakan bantalnya

"aww appo kyunnie"

"ichh ciwon hyung kok cium-cium dada kyunnie geli tau. Sini, mana bajunya kyunnie mau make"

"baiklah" siwonpun langsung memakain kan baju tersebut di tubuh kyuhyun yang malah terlihat kebesaran sehingga kyuhyun seperti memakai daster

"kajja kita belangkat hyungie" ajak kyuhyun sambil memakai tas bergambar pikachu tersebut dibahunya

"ne kajja:

SKIP

At Zoo

"hyungie hyungie liat deh kudanya mirip ciwonnie. Hihihihi" kikik kyuhyun saat melihat kuda dan langsung mengatakan kalau itu mirip siwon sedangkan siwon sendiri hanya tertawa gemas melihat makhluk yang di pegangannya ini. Toh, buat apa dia marah semua orang juga bilang dia mirip kuda

"ne ne hyung tau. Kyunnie mau ice cream tidak"

"mau kyunnie mau"

Dan selanjutnya dua bocah kecil inipun duduk di bangku sekitar kebun binatang sambil menikmati ice creamnya

"eumm machita hyungie ice cleam nya enak nyamm nyamm"

"kyunnie mau lagi ntar hyung belikan"

"eumm boleh"

"hyungie kita pulang yuk cekalang cudah cole ental pulangnya kemaleman pacti capek"

"baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu kita beli ice cream kyunnie dulu ya"

Akhirnya duo wonkyu ini meninggalkan kebun binatang yang menjadi saksi kehebohan mereka. Didalam mobil pun kyuhyun tak henti-henti nya bercerita sampai akhirnya dia tertidur sendiri di pangkuan siwon

"aku pulang" teriak siwon

"kau sudah pulang siwonnie. Loh kyunnie kenapa?" tanya eomma cho

"kyunnie tadi ketiduran ahjumma mungkin kelelahan. Kalau gitu wonnie antar dulu kyunnie nya ya ahjumma"

Siwon pun langsung bergegas menaiki tangga di mana kamar kyuhyun berada dan akhirnya dia telah sampai di kamar kyuhyun yang bertuliskan "KYUNNIE LOVE WONNIE"

"ughh ternyata kau cukup berat ya kyunnie. Hihihi"

"ciwonnie" owwww ternyata kyhuyun terbangun karena kikikan siwon tadi dan siwon pun merasa bersalah karena telah membangunkan prince(ss) nya ini

"ne kyunnie kenapa,hmm?" tanya siwon

"kyunnie mau tidul nya di peluk cama ciwonnie" cicit kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, siwon yang gemas pun langsung mencium bibir yang mengerucut itu

"ne, wonnie akan tidur sama kyunnie"

"yeaayy"

"sini-sini siwonnie peluk" kyuhyun pun langsung menggeser badannya mendekat ke siwon dan langsung menyamankan dirinya di pelukan siwon

"jaljayo kyuhyunnie"

"jaljayo ciwonnie"

END

Drable macam apa ini kok panjang banget yah

Tapi gak apa yang penting readersdeul suka

Kalian tau aku nulisnya ini sambil nahan diri untuk tidak cubit sama gigit pipinya kyumom

Ughh tuh orang bikin gemes aja deh #malahcurhat

Ya udahlah aku mau ngasih ucapan sama kyumom yang album nya berhasil naik chart

Makin bangga deh ama kyumom

Sampai sini dulu yah and don't forget to RCL


	3. Chu!

Tittle : CHU!

Cast : Choi siwon and Cho Kyuhyun

Pairing : wonkyu all the ways!

Genre : Romance,Humor

Rate : T

Warning : Bl,dan typo(s) yang bakal selalu menghampiri. Bagi yang tidak kuat membaca fanfic

Sangat di persilahkan untuk meninggalkannya :)

"Ciwonnie hyung"panggil seorang namja manis berpipi chubby dan berkulit putih pucat itu kepada namja tampan di sebelahnya

"ne ?"tanya siwon dan mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke arah namja manis itu, sambil tangannya mengangkat badan kyuhyun yang terasa berat dan menaruh ke pangkuannya

"kyunnie,boleh tanya?"bukannya menjawab pertanyaan siwon dia yang malah tanya balik. Perlahan kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah namja tampan itu

"tentu saja boleh"ucap siwon sambil menciumi pipi kyuhyun gemas

"euumm. Cita-cita ciwonnie hyung kalo cudah becal nanti jadi apa?"tanya kyuhyun dengan kepala yang dimiringkan yang mampu membuat siwon menelan ludahnya susah payah

"hyung,mau jadi direktur di perusahaan appa"ucap siwon sambil tersenyum lebar namun senyumannya menghilang tatkala melihat raut kesal di wajah kyuhyun

"waeyo kyunnie"tanya siwon

"kenapa hyungie mau jadi dilektul?"tanya kyuhyun balik

"itu,karena hyung ingin punya uang yang banyak agar bisa menikah nanti sama kyunnie"ucap siwon

BLUSH!

Seketika pipi chubby itu mulai merona merah

"kalo kyunie sendiri mau jadi apa?"tanya siwon

"kalau,cudah becal kyunnie mau jadi istli ciwonnie"ucap kyuhyun malu-malu dengan mukanya yang tertunduk

"MWO!benarkah?"

"tentu caja"ucap kyuhyun

"kalau gitu hyung ingin minta buktinya"ucap siwon, jangan lupa seringai yang menghiasi wajah tampan itu

"baiklah"ucap kyuhyun yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah siwon dan

CHUP!

Ternyata kyuhyun mencium bibir siwon sekilas dan langsung berlari meninggalkan siwon yang masih mematung di tempat

END

**Hai, ketemu lagi nih sama si kiyu yang imut-imut bin unyu-unyu dan si 'pervy' kid choi sumvahh kangen banget sama ff yang kayak gini, alhasil jadilah ff abal-abal ku ini. Adakah yang kangen sama mereka berdua, aku memang sengaja bikin ff wonkyu chibi nya yang drabble aja **

**Kalian,tau aku bikin ff ini disela-sela belajar buat final test besok. Duh, bukannya belajar malah bikin ff tapi gak papa yang penting udah terkabul **

**Okay,sekian dulu cuap-cuap nya sampai ketemu di next ff yang bakal lebih seru lagi :)**

**Keep spread and love wonkyu forever**

**-novi cho**


	4. Happy Birthday Siwon Hyung Part 1

Title : Happy Birthday Siwon Hyung Part 1

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon and others

Pairing : Wonkyu all the ways!

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : BL, and typo(s) yang kemungkinan bertebaran. Bagi yang tidak kuat membaca

Fanfic ini dipersilahkan untuk tidak membacanya

**~WONKYU PRESENT~**

Terdengar bunyi gaduh dari kediaman cho saat ini. Bisa kita lihat rumah yang awalnya rapi kini harus terlihat berantakan karena ulah satu orang yaitu namja kecil bertubuh sedikit gempal aka cho kyuhyun, apakah gerangan jadi kyuhyun membuat keributan di pagi hari? Ternyata oh ternyata si bocah manis itu sedang mencari kado yang akan dia berikan buat ulang tahun siwon. kyuhyun yang sudah berencana akan memberi kado itu pagi ini pupus sudah karena si kado ini menghilang entah kemana. Membuat namja manis itu menangis meraung-raung sambil berguling-guling tidak jelas

"huweeee...hikss...hiksss...kado buat ciwon hyung hilang...hikss...eomma"tangis kyuhyun dengan muka yang sudah memerah, eomma cho yang tidak tahan melihat anaknya menangis langsung mengambil kyuhyun ke pangkuannya

"ssttt...uljima chagi nanti kita beli yang baru ne"ucap eomma cho sambil tangannya menghapus air mata kyuhyun

"hikss...chilleo...hikss...kyu mau yang itu caja eomma...hikss...huwee"bukannya berhenti tangisan kyuhyun malah semakin kencang, membuat eomma cho harus butuh tenaga ekstra untuk mendiamkan anak manis nya itu

"ne,ne eomma tau. Memangnya hadiah yang kyunnie berikan apa,eoh?"tanya eomma cho

"hikss...lahacia..hikss"di saat menangis pun kyuhyun masih merahasiakan kado nya tersebut

"baiklah, nanti akan eomma cari kadonya"kata eomma cho sambil mengusap pelan kepala anaknya itu dan mulai merapikan rambut ikal yang sudah berantakan itu

"benalkah?"tanya kyuhyun namun masih saja sesenggukkan

"ne. Lebih baik kyunnie sekolah dulu ne"ucap eomma cho

"shirreo"ucap kyuhyun dengan bibir yang dipoutkan

"loh kenapa memangnya? Biasanya kalau disuruh sekolah kyunnie paling semangat"bingung eomma cho pasalnya baru pertama kali ini kyuhyun menolak untuk sekolah

"kyu,nggak ingin ketemu cama changmin, nanti changmin habicin bekalnya kyunnie"

"hei,kyu tidak boleh pelit gitu dong"

"bukannya kyu pelit eomma, tapi tiap hali changmin celalu menghabickan bekal kyunnie jadinya kyunnie kedapatan yang cedikit deh"ucap kyuhyun panjang lebar dengan gayanya yang sok dewasa benar-benar menggemaskan

"baik-"

Ting Tong!

Bunyi bel terdengar di kediaman cho sesaat eomma cho ingin berdiri membuka pintu, namun pintu itu terlebih dahulu sudah terbuka dan terlihatlah namja tampan dengan senyum manis kesukaan kyuhyun

"ciwon hyung" kaget kyuhyun

TBC

**Annyeong, ketemu lagi nih sama aku hayo siapa yang penasaran sama kelanjutannya, ff ini aku buat ber chapter mungkin twosshot atau threeshoot tergantung mood sih soalnya aku gak mau nanti endingnya gak pas. Entah kenapa aku jadi ketagihan bikin drabble kayak greget banget gitu :D**

**Untuk ff i love you,kyu sementara belum dilanjut soalnya lagi belum ada ide yang pas buat lanjutin pokoknya doain aja biar secepatnya bisa update ff itu. Insya allah mungkin setelah habis final test aku bakal lanjut ff nya. Oh iya minta doanya ne readersdeul agar nilai final test ku bisa memuaskan hehehe**

**Okay sekian dulu cuap-cuap nya see u at next ff yang bakal lebih seru lagi :)**

**Keep spread and love wonkyu forever**

**-novi cho**


	5. Happy Birthday Siwon Hyung Part 2

Title : Happy Birthday Siwon Hyung Part 2

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon and others

Pairing : Wonkyu all the ways!

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : BL, and typo(s) yang kemungkinan bertebaran. Bagi yang tidak kuat membaca

Fanfic ini dipersilahkan untuk tidak membacanya

**~WONKYU PRESENT~**

"ciwon hyung"kaget kyuhyun

"annyeong ahjumma,kyuhyunnie"ucap siwon masih dengan senyum manisnya sambil berjalan mendekati kyuhyun dan eomma cho

"ahh,annyeong siwonnie"ucap eomma cho

"duduklah dulu. Ahjumma ambilkan minum sebentar"ucap eomma cho lagi dan berjalan menuju dapur mereka

"annyeong kyuhyunnie"kata siwon namun senyum manisnya harus hilang tatkala kyuhyun tidak sekalipun membalas ucapannya tadi

"kyuhyunnie,kenapa?tanya siwon

"..."

"tidak suka ya hyung datang?"

"..."

"kyunnie baby,jawab dong pertanyaan hyung"sungut siwon sambil mempoutkan bibrnya pertanda kesal pada namja manis tersebeut

""aisshh,kalo kyunnie seperti ini terus hyung pergi aja"ucap siwon dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah itu, namun baru selangkah dia berjalan sebuah tangan nan halus memegang tangannya

"maafkan kyunnie ne,hyung"ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis membuat pipinya yang chubby jadi terangkat, mau tidak mau siwon luluh juga dengan senyum manis itu

"hehehe,hyung tadi hanya bercanda kok"

"isshhh...hyung tidak cekolah?"tanya kyuhyun yang bingung melihat siwon sudah pagi-pag begini ada dirumahnya biasanya kalo hari senin begini waktu nya siwon sekolah

"sekolah hyung hari ini diliburkan karena pihak guru ada rapat. Kalo kyunnie sendiri kenapa tidak sekolah?"tanya siwon balik

"kyunnie tidak mau ketemu changmin nanti di cekolah,ental dia habicin bekal kyunnie"kesal kyuhyun dengan bibir yang di poutkan, siwon yang gemas pun langsung mencubiti pipi kyuhyun tanpa ampun

"hung hepac hakit hyung"ucap kyuhyun tidak jelas, siwon yang tidak tegapun melepas pipi chubby itu dan langsung megelusnya

"maafin hyung ne, soalnya hyung gemas sih sama kyunnie"ucap siwon dengan muka tanpa dosanya. Seakan ingat dengan tujuannya kesini siwonpun langsung mendudukkan dirinya disofa rumah itu

"oh iya kyunnie, siang nanti jangan lupa kerumah hyung soalnya hyung akan mengadakan acara ulang tahun"ucap siwon, kyuhyun pun membulatkan matanya karena kado yang dibelinya semalam hilang

"hyung,itu maaf"ucap kyuhyun

"maaf kenapa kyunnie?"tanya siwon penasaran

"itu, kadonya-"perkataan kyuhyun harus berhenti karena sebuah suara melengking datang dari arah pintu

"kyunnie"

TBC

Annyeong,aku kembali lagi nih ada yang masih ingat dengan ff ini? Ff drable yang aku bikin berchapter heehehe. Ayo,siapa tuh yang datang kerumah kyuhyun? Apa nanti kyuhyun bisa ngomong ke siwon kalo kadonya hilang? Jawabannya bakal ada di chapter depan dan itu adalah chapter terakhir dari ff ini hehe

Oh,iya aku juga mau minta maaf sebelumnya, kalian boleh marah kok sama aku setelah ini. Begini, rencananya ff I Love You,Kyu bakal aku **Discontinue **karena sampai saat ini aku belum memiliki ide yang pas buat lanjutinnya padahal chapter 2 nya udah aku ketik tapi aku rasa semuanya belum pas, jadi daripada readers semua nunggu lebih baik aku Discontinue dulu. Nanti kalo aku udah bisa lanjutin pasti aku share chap selanjutnya. Dan aku harap para readers mengerti sama keputusanku

**Okay,sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya see u at next ff yang bakal lebih seru lagi :)**

**Keep spread and love wonkyu forever**

**-novi cho**


	6. Birthday To You

Tittle : Birthday To you

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon and all member SJ

Pairing : Wonkyu all the ways!

Genre : Romance,Brothership

Rate : T

Warning : BL,OOC,Typo(s) dan bagi yang tidak kuat membaca fanfic ini dipersilahkan untuk

Meninggalkannya

**~WONKYU PRESENT~**

Terlihat seorang namja manis nampak berjalan dilorong sebuah apartemen terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang nampak lelah akibat banyaknya segudang aktivitas, untungnya hari ini dia tidak banyak melakukan pekerjaan kalau tidak bisa dipastikan namja manis itu akan terkapar di kamarnya

Ceklek!

Terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka dari arah depan dan kegelapan lah yang menyambutnya pertama kali, dirinya pun mengernyit heran biasanya jam 10 segini para member masih ramai memenuhi dorm ini tapi kali ini tidak ada satupun member yang terlihat di dorm, namja manis itu tahu jadwal para hyungdeulnya hari ini

"ck! Kemana hyungdeul? Kenapa sepi sekali?"gumam namja manis itu aka kyuhyun namun namja manis itu langsung mengedikkan bahunya dan langsung memasuki kamar yang bertuliskan "KYUMIN ROOM" itu. Setelah membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi namja manis itu langsung bergegas ke dapur kalau-kalau ada makanan yang bisa di makan

"Uwaahhh...ada kue stroberi aku yakin ini pasti punya eunhyuk hyung. Tapi gak papa lah daripada cacing-cacing diperutku terus berdendang lebih baik aku memakannya masa bodoh dengan eunhyuk hyung yang bakal mengamuk"ucap kyuhyun dan langsung membawa potongan kue itu ke meja makan sambil memakan kue namja itu tidak henti-hentinya menatap smartphone yang di kasih oleh kekasih tampannya itu

"Hufftt! Tumben sekali siwon hyung tidak menelpon atau sms biasanya juga dia akan menelpon. Belum lagi para hyungdeul yang tidak pulang-pulang, sebenarnya mereka pada kemana sih? Apa mereka lupa kalau aku bakal ulang tahun"gumam kyuhyun dengan mata yang entah kapan sudah berkaca-kaca

Setelah menghabiskan kue itu, kyuhyun pun bergegas tidur karena dia merasa tubuhnya sudah lelah ditambah lagi dengan kelakuan sang namjachingunya

Di tempat lain

"bagaimana apakah sudah siap?"tanya seorang namja tampan terlihat dari sebuah smartphone yang menempel di telinganya

"..."

"baguslah"

"..."

"hahaha,kau tenang saja hyung aku yang bakal membiayai perawatan untukmu kalau sampai itu terjadi"

"..."

"nado annyeong" setelah mengakhiri pembicaraan tersebut namja tampan itu langsung bergegas melajukan mobilnya ke tempat tujuan

"_kupastikan,kau akan menyukainya sayang_"batin namja tampan itu

12.00 A.M KST

Tring

Terdengar satu pesan masuk ke dalam smartphone. Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu pun terbangun dan wajah yang sangat amat kesal di tambah matanya yang membengkak namja manis itupun membuka pesan dari dalam smartphonenya

_From : unknown number_

_Datanglah ke restoran sapphire blue sekarang!_

_p.s : kalau sampai aku tidak melihat batang hidungmu nyawamu akan melayang_

bulu kuduk kyuhyun pun langsung meremang tatkala membaca pesan tersebut dia pun berpikir orang iseng mana sih yang berani-beraninya mengancam dirinya. Tak ingin keselamatan nyawanya melayang tanpa pikir panjang namja manis itu langsung keluar dari dorm hanya menggunakan piyama baby blue bergambar pikachu dan jaket. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama namja manis itu memanggil sebuah taksi yang kebetulan lewat di depannya untunglah sang supir langsung mengiyakan kalau tidak dia sendiri yang akan balik mengemudi

tidak membutuhkan waktu lama taksi yang ditumpangi kyuhyun pun akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan dan namja manis itu langsung berlari kecil ke depan restoran itu

"permisi,apakah anda tuan cho kyuhyun?"tanya seorang pelayan yang sudah menunggu keberadaanya di depan pintu

"ne,saya cho kyuhyun"ucap kyuhyun

"baiklah,mari ikuti saya"ucap pelayan itu. Kyuhyun dan pelayan itupun berjalan beriringan kesebuah tempat yang sudah dijanjikan. Akhirnya sampailah dirinya di depan pintu VIP yang biasanya digunakan untuk para kolega bisnis makan siang

"silahkan masuk,tuan"ucap pelayan itu dengan senyum ramahnya

"gomawo"ucap kyuhyun

Kyuhyun pun membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan dan kegelapan pula lah yang terus menyambutnya hari ini. Dirinya pun menjadi tambah kesal karena merasa tertipu oleh sang peneror dan juga pelayan yang mengantarnya tadi

"Cih,lebih baik aku pulang saja. Masa bodoh kalau peneror pabo itu akan membunuhku"gumam kyuhyun namun sebelum dirinya sampai di pintu ruangan yang tadinya gelap berubah menjadi terang. Betapa terkejutnya kyuhyun saat melihat beberapa balon yang menghiasi ruangan tersebut, banner yang bertuliskan "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHO KYUHYUN" dan belum lagi para member yang mengelilingi kue ulang tahun

"apa,kau hanya diam disitu saja ,baby?"tanya siwon

"siwon yung ini-"kyuhyun tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat suprise tersebut

"ini,benar-benar untukmu sayang. Kemarilah kita tiup lilin bersama"ucap siwon dan langsung menggenggam tangan pucat itu untuk membawanya ke arah kue ulang tahun

"Nah, baby waktunya kau tiup lilin dan make a wish"kyuhyunpun langsung menundukkan kepalanya sejenak setelahnya namja manis itu meniup lilin yang menghiasi kue berbentuk Love itu

"aku,kira kalian bakalan lupa dengan ulang tahunku"ucap kyuhyun

" kami melupakan ulang tahun magnae kesayangan kami"ucap sang leader yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan kyuhyun

"mian,ne aku sempat berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang kalian"sesal kyuhyun dengan kepala yang ditundukkan dirinya merasa telah jahat karena merasa para hyungdeul melupakan dirinya

"ahahaha...tidak perlu memasang wajah menyedihkan itu,kyu. Yang penting sekarang kita biasa merayakan sama-sama denganmu"ucap diva nya super junior itu

"eumm...kalau boleh tau siapa yang dengan beraninya mengancam bakal membunuhku?"tanya kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Siwon yang tidak tahan dengan suasana inipun langsung angkat tangan

"baiklah-baiklah. Aku yang melakukan itu,kyu. Karena aku merasa kalau tidak seperti itu kau tidak akan datang baby"ucap siwon

"Yak!hyung kenapa kau tega sekali sih,padaku"teriak kyuhyun

"maafkan aku baby tapi sekarang kau sudah lihat kan hasilnya"

"baiklah. Aku akan memaafkanmu tapi dengan syarat kado ulang tahunku mana?"tanya kyuhyun dengan tangan yang ditengadahkan, para member yang melihatnya pun jadi gemas sendiri melihat wajah imut itu

Baru saja kyuhyun ingin berucap sebuah lagu terdengar dari sudut ruangan, lagu yang berjudul 'Marry U" itupun langsung memenuhi ruangan yang tadinya ramai itu

"hyung apa maksudnya ini?"tanya kyuhyun. Namun bukannya menjawab siwon malah berjongkok di hadapan kyuhyun dan mengambil tangan pucat itu untuk mengecupnya pelan

"baiklah,akan kujelaskan. Cho kyuhyun,sayang,my baby,my honey,my sweety,my world,belahan jiwaku aku tau ini memang tidak romantis tapi aku sudah berusaha membuat semua ini seromantis mungkin. Kau tau baby kita sudah lama menjalin hubungan yang orang anggap terlarang ini namun bagiku tidak dan kitapun juga sudah melewati lika-liku nya dimulai dari pertentangan keluarga kita yang dari awal ingin memisahkan kita sampai akhirnya mereka menyetujui hubungan ini. Maka dari itu aku ingin mengatakan-"sebelum mengucapkan keinginannya siwon pun langsung menghela nafas panjang

"will you marry me cho kyuhyun"ucap siwon akhirnya, kyuhyun yang mendengarnya pun tak kuasa menahan tangis nya

"ssstt...baby uljima"ucap siwon sambil menghapus air mata itu

i-i do hyung"ucap kyuhyun dan langsung saja siwon memakaikan cincin berwarna putih yang bertuliskan inisial nama mereka S.K

"gomawo kyu"ucap siwon

"cheonma,hyung. Makasih sudah mau menerimaku di hidupmu aku tau selama ini aku selalu bersikap egois terhadapmu tapi sungguh hyung aku benar-benar mencintaimu"ucap kyuhyun

"aku tau baby. Aku juga sama leibh mencintaimu dari apapun gomawo telah menerimaku juga"ucap siwon sambil memeluk kyuhyun erat

"oke-oke, hentikan dulu adegan romantis kalian bagaimana kalau kita rayakan dulu ulang tahun bbay kita ini"ucap leeteuk

"Tsk! Bilang saja kau iri pada kami hyung. Makanya cepatlah meminta pada kanginnie hyung buat melamarmu"ucap kyuhyun dengan senyum jahilnya

"hahahahaha"kompak para member tertawa karena ulah kyuhyun yang meledek leadernya sendiri

"aisshhh terserah kau lah"ucap leeteuk

"sudahlah,daripada berantem lebih baik kita rayakan dulu. Setuju"ucap siwon

"setuju"teriak para member

Siwon dan kyuhyun pun saling berpadangan satu sama lain dan lama kelamaan bibir mereka saling bertaut tidak ada lumatan hanya kecupan ringan yang diberikan siwon pada kyuhyun. Akhirnya malam itu di penuhi dengan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara bagi kyuhyun

END

**Hai hai, aku kembali lagi dengan membawa satu FF baru entahlah ini bisa disebut oneshoot atau ficlet yang jelas ff ini adalah ff dadakan yang langsung terlintas di ideku daripada terbuang mending ditulis dan bagikan kepada reader sekalian **

**Dan aku juga mau ngucapin happy birthday buat uri mommy,istri sahnya daddy siwon,kittykyu,pikakyu dan masih banyak lagi aku cuman hanya ingin mommy karirnya tambah sukses,tambah unyu,tambah imut,tambah cantik dan tidak disangka-sangka daddy kita ngucapin ultah buat mommy loh meskipun lewat voice message tapi ucapannya itu loh yang bikin sesuanu daddy bilang gini "happy birthday kyuhyun,come back safely" uwaahh aku yakin kalau daddy kita rindu pada mommy**

**Dan maaf kalau ff ini banyak kekurangannya aku tau, aku masih newbie didunia perff-an tapi sungguh aku juga masih belajar bagi yang ingin mengeluarkan kritik maupun saran silahkan aku juga tidak marah kok. Maaf juga kalau aku telat share FF nya hehehe**

**Okay,sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya see u at next ff yang bakal lebih seru lagi :)**

**Keep spread and love wonkyu forever**

**-novi cho**


	7. Happy Birthday Siwon Hyung Part END

Title : Happy Birthday Siwon Hyung Part 3 (END)

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon and others

Pairing : Wonkyu all the ways!

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : BL, and typo(s) yang kemungkinan bertebaran. Bagi yang tidak kuat membaca fanfic ini dipersilahkan untuk tidak membacanya

"KYUNNIE"teriak seorang namja kecil yang tengah berlari ke arah kyuhyun dan sebut saja namanya Shim Changmin

"changminnie"kaget kyuhyun

"kyunnie,tidak cekolah hali ini?"tanya changmin

"tidak,kyunnie cedang malac ke cekolah jadi hali ini minnie belangkat cendili caja,ne"ucap kyuhyun

"yah,padahal minnie cudah membawakan bekal lebih buat kyunnie dan ini macakan eomma loh"

"mian,ne minnie kyunnie tidak bica belangkat bersama minnie"ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah menyesalnya

"huftt,baiklah"uca changmin dan meninggalkan mansion cho dengan wajah sedihnya. Padahal rencananya hari ini changmin akan mengajak kyuhyun makan berdua di taman dekat sekolah maka dari itu hari ini dia meminta sang eomma memasak lebih tapi apalah daya bocah manis itu sedang malas ke sekolah

.

.

"kyunnie"panggil siwon yang merasa terabaikan saat mendengar perbincangan dua bocah imut itu

"ne,hyungie. Waeyo?"tanya kyuhyun

"siang ini datang ke rumah hyung ne, soalnya hyung bakal ngerayain ulang tahun wonnie"ucap siwon

"euumm-tapi"

"tapi apa kyunnie, kyunnie tidak mau datang ke ulang tahun siwon hyung ya?"tanya siwon dengan wajah sedihnya

"bukan begitu hyungie maksud kyunnie – ah baiklah kyunnie bakalan datang"ucap kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya

"benarkah?"tanya siwon

"iya hyungie"

"asyik"girang siwon dan langsung mengangkat tubuh bocah imut itu dan memutar berkeliling rumah kyuhyun

"ya sudah hyung pulang dulu ne"pamit siwon dan bocah tampan itu sudah benar-benar meninggalkan kediaman pujaan hatinya

'_huftt bagaimana dengan kadonya ciwon hyung' batin kyuhyun nelangsa_

.

.

.

Siang yang dinanti pun tiba, akhirnya perayaan ulang tahun siwon sebentar lagi akan dirayakan tampak teman-teman sekolah siwon memenuhi taman di mansion choi dan cuman satu orang lagi yang masih membuat hati siwon gundah gulana tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kyuhyun. Dirinya bertanya-tanya kemana gerangan namja manis itu biasanya juga saat siwon akan merayakan ulang tahun kyuhyunnya yang paling semangat

"siwonnie,ayo sudah waktunya tiup lilin"ucap eomma choi menghampiri putra nya yang saat ini sedang berwajah lesu

"tapi eomma kyuhyun"ucap siwon

"nanti,kyunnie juga bakalan datang chagi. Ayo kasian sudah teman-temanmu menunggu"ucap eomma choi, siwonpun hanya bisa pasrah saat sang eomma menggeret dia ke arah kue ulang tahun. Siwon pun mulai meniup lilinnya matanya sudah hampir berkaca-kaca karena pujaan hatinya belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya

"baiklah,kue pertama ini akan saya berikan kepada-"perkataan siwon terpotong karena mendengar teriakan lembut dari arah pintu. Matanya pun langsung berbinar saat melihat sosok yang ditunggunya sudah datang langsung saja bocah tampan itu menghampiri kyuhyunnya

"kyunnie"panggil siwon

"ciwon hyung,mian kyunnie datangnya telat"ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah menyesalnya

"ani,yang penting sekarang kyunnie sudah bisa hadir di ulang tahun hyung. Hehehhe"cengir siwon

"ini kado buat ciwonnie hyung, kyunnie belinya hacil dali tabungan kyunnie cendili"

"gomawo ne chagiya"ucap siwon dan bocah tampan itu langsung memeluk erat tubuh gempal itu

"oke,karena kyunnie sudah datang dan menepati janjinya pada hyung, kue pertama ini akan hyung berikan pada kyunnie"ucap siwon

"gomawo,hyungie"ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis, tangannya pun mengambil kue yang ada di tangan siwon saat kyuhyun ingin memakan kue itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara melengking dari arah belakang siwon. changmin, namja itulah yang meneriakkan nama kyuhyun, changmin pun langsung berlari menghampiri kyuhyun dan tanpa melihat ke arah bawah kaki changmin pun tersandung batu dan tubuhnya mengenai tubuh siwon yang ada di depannya alhasil kue yang ada di tangan kyuhyun jatuh mengenai muka dan baju namja manis itu

"upss...kyunnie maaf"sesal changmin dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah

"HIKSS...HUWEE...HIKSS...KUE...NYA...HIKSS..."ya tangisan menggema kyuhyun lah yang menjadi pengisi terakhir acara ulang tahun siwon

END

**Hai i'm comeback with this ff, adakah yang merindukan atau mengingat ff ini? Pasti ada yang lupa kan hehehe. Padahal ff nya ini pengen aku post pada saat ultahnya daddy tapi karena jaringan wifi dirumah ngajak berantem jadinya ya aku nggak jadi post. Maaf ya kalau endingnya jelek begini entahlah ini bisa dibilang drable atau ficlet yang penting sekarang sudah melunasi hutang buat post chap terakhirnya dan bila kalian ingin bertanya-tanya silahkan saja langsung PM author ne **

**Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun buat daddy nya wks semoga panjang umur,sehat selalu,sukses dalam berkarir dan bisa cepat-cepat nikah sama mommy**

**Okay,sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya see u at next ff yang bakal lebih seru lagi**

**Keep spread and love wonkyu forever :)**

**-Novi Cho**


End file.
